El mejor Regalo
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Touya siempre ha sido un hermano muy sobreprotector con Sakura, idear un plan para conseguirle una novia y que la deje en paz para llevar su vida tranquila es la mejor opción. En esta Navidad se recordarán aquellos hechos del pasado que llevaron a Touya a encontrar su mejor regalo: el amor. El relato participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"


**El mejor regalo**

**DISCLAIMER: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, la trama aquí presentada corre por mi cuenta.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"**

* * *

—¡Feliz Navidad! —varias voces gritan con alegría al mismo tiempo que el ruido de las copas en el brindis se escucha.

Hoy es 24 de Diciembre, Noche Buena, así es como mejor se le conoce. Un día lleno de alegrías, buenos momentos, recuerdos del pasado y planes a futuro. Momentos de dicha y de paz y claro, de unas cuantas risas y lágrimas de felicidad. Es una celebración en donde los amigos, familias e incluso enemigos se encuentran para celebrar sin importar las diferencias, sólo por el gusto de que la felicidad llene el hogar. Así es como la familia Kinomoto encuentra esta agradable reunión en una modesta casa de la ciudad de Tomoeda en Japón.

Alrededor del gran comedor, arreglado para esta agradable celebración lleno de una surtida variedad de platillos, botanas, postres, vinos además del tradicional pavo coronando el centro. Están reunidos no sólo los integrantes de la familia; también los amigos de la misma. Rodeados de múltiples adornos navideños, música acorde a la época, un hermoso arbolito en una esquina con regalos por debajo en espera de ser abiertos por sus dueños y el calor que los presentes desprenden.

El tiempo ha pasado para cada uno de ellos, dejando historias de amor y desamor, lágrimas y sonrisas; tejiendo los hilos de su propio destino para llegar a donde están ahora.

A lo largo del comedor entre los invitados podemos apreciar a Eriol Hiragizawa y su esposa Tomoyo Daidoji ambos de 24 años quienes no paran de hacer bromas algo sugestivas a los próximos esposos Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li que ya demasiado rojos están; también están presentes Yukito Tsukishiro de 29 años, el mejor amigo de la familia, y su novia Nakuru Akizuki de 28, ambos divirtiéndose de las expresiones de los castaños. De igual manera están los grandes compañeros de infancia y ¿por qué no? de travesuras, Chiharu Mihara y su aún no confeso novio Yamasaki Takashi; éste último también acompletando las bromas hacia el próximo matrimonio.

Cómo no podían faltar, cerca de la cabecera está una pareja muy peculiar; Kaho Mizuki, hermana mayor de Eriol y su esposo Touya Kinomoto quienes portan la edad de 29 años ya que son de la misma generación que Yukito, la primera riéndose de la escena que se desarrolla y segura de que su bebé aún en el vientre de unos 4 meses también lo está haciendo. El segundo simplemente lanza una que otra mirada asesina a su futuro cuñado cada que trata de darle un beso o una caricia a su hermana entre broma y vergüenza.

En una de las cabeceras con una sonrisa eterna en el rostro disfrutando una velada más se encuentra el mayor de los presentes; Fujitaka Kinomoto que no rebaza los 50 años conservando su porte imponente y a la vez cariñoso; padre de la joven castaña ojiverde y del próximo padre pelinegro de mirada amenazante. A punto de ser abuelo por primera vez y suegro por segunda ocasión. Y en último lugar al otro extremo de la cabecera, sentada con un porte elegante que aún parece joven a pesar de los años que le hacen peso, está Sonomi Daidoji madre de la chica de cabellos largos y negros que al parecer no puede continuar las bromas ya que la risa o el vino le han cansado. Aún falta un miembro más de tan nutrida reunión, con una linda sonrisa sincera y cálida observa con mucha felicidad los hechos que ante sus ojos se desarrollan; siempre pendiente de todos y cuidándoles con mucho amor desde su lugar especial en el mundo del sueño eterno, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, madre de los jóvenes que siguen recorriendo el camino de la vida. Su retrato que muestra la gran belleza que alguna vez portó se mantiene en vigía sonriendo en lo alto de la pared cerca del comedor.

—¡Ya por favor! Dejen de decir esas cosas tan… tan ustedes saben… bueno aún falta mucho para la boda así que sus consejos pueden guardarlos para… ¿por qué me miran así? —menciona una roja Sakura en un intento desesperado por acallar los comentarios nada sutiles sobre la noche de bodas ya que el futuro marido casi se ahoga con el vino al oír un consejo nada sano de su amigo Eriol.

—Sakura tiene razón, es mejor que dejen de lado eso y continuemos con la fiesta —la voz grave que sale del hermano de Sakura lejos de poner fin a los comentarios indecorosos hace que el ambiente suba un poco más, esta vez poniendo el tema de conversación en torno a él.

—Vaya Touya, ya salió a relucir el hermano sobreprotector eh. Yo creo que incluso tú quisieras decirle algunos consejos a tu querido cuñado —la sonrisa un tanto burlona de Yamasaki al mencionar esas palabras hace que se gane una nada amigable mirada del pelinegro.

—Vamos, amor deja de lado ese mal humor o nuestro bebé dejará de estar contento —la suave voz de la joven señora Kinomoto hace que Touya baje un poco su estado mal humorado. Es bien sabido por todos que a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado aún se siente en la obligación de proteger a su hermana menor además de que Shaoran y él han tenido leves malentendidos por la relación con Sakura. Típico hermano celoso.

—Tengo una gran idea —la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto hace que todos guarden silencio para escuchar con atención lo que quiere decir —, ¿qué tal si para alegrar un poco más esta reunión las parejas aquí presentes nos cuentan un poco su linda historia de amor?

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue demoledor aunque claro que no duró mucho porque en seguida fue sustituido por las discusiones de quién debería comenzar con su relato. Después de un rato más de discusión se decidió que el orden sería: en primer lugar la pareja Hiragizawa-Daidoji, después los jóvenes de 24 años Sakura y Shaoran seguidos por Chiharu y Yamasaki; en penúltimo lugar estaría el relato de los tan lindos enamorados Yukito y Nakuru y para terminar se tendría la historia de los próximos padres. En realidad el orden que se decidió tuvo una razón especial que todos conocían excepto Touya; debido a su forma de ser jamás nadie había oído al completo los hechos que terminaron por unirlo con Kaho quien al contrario de él, su carácter dulce y algo despistada hacía que más de uno se preguntara cómo acabaron juntos. Lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta es que Sakura algo había tenido que ver en ese entonces para que esa unión se diera.

Con los ánimos arriba la imaginación salió a flote para poder relatar los cuentos de amor de las parejas. La forma divertida en que el encuentro del tan afamado chico inteligente y popular Eriol se dio con la un poco extrovertida maníaca del diseño de moda Tomoyo comenzó la primera ronda de risas seguidos por la historia despistada y divertida de la unión de Sakura, la porrista de mirada de jade y del chico serio de mirada ámbar que salió en ayuda de la joven cuando se mataba con las matemáticas en la preparatoria.

El vino ayudó a enmarcar el buen rato en el que Yamasaki se divirtió en exagerar su reencuentro con su amiga del jardín de niños de la que ya no pudo zafarse por más que quiso aunque en realidad fue él el que no la dejó en paz. Obviamente durante la historia recibió uno que otro golpe sutil por parte de Chiharu que no paraba de interrumpirlo para corregir las mentirillas que el otro decía pero como siempre que lo hacía se reía Yamasaki continuaba exagerando.

Se tuvo que requerir de algunas botanas picantes para poder escuchar el turno de Yukito, la razón es simple, un relato demasiado dulce y romántico puede causar diabetes en personas susceptibles al romance.

La noche siguió su curso y el momento tan ansiado llegó para todos, era hora de conocer la historia del matrimonio Kinomoto-Mizuki. Una nueva botella de Champagne fue abierta y servida a los presentes, esta vez las risas ya no salieron a flote porque la seriedad que Touya mostró se contagió a todos. Claro que los únicos que aún tenía la sonrisa eran Fujitaka y Kaho porque hasta Sonomi guardó silencio para prestar atención.

—Bueno… es nuestro turno —dijo Touya tratando de esbozar una mueca alegre para relajar el ambiente que se creó, "ni que fuera algo anormal" pensaba para sí mismo —, ¿querida quieres contarlo tú?

Las manos suaves de Kaho acarician con cuidado su vientre un poco abultado por la nueva vida que crece dentro de él, no le costó mucho pensarlo así que con los ojos de todos puestos sobre ella se apresuró a responder:

—Hmmm creo que… me gustaría oír de ti lo que nos llevó a lo que ahora somos, tenemos y esperamos.

—Sabía que dirías eso —un suspiro se dejó salir de Touya, ni siquiera se imagina cómo iniciar el relato.

—Vamos amigo, no nos dejes en suspenso —menciona Yukito esperando darle confianza a su amigo para que comience.

Sakura comienza a ponerse nerviosa, sabe que en la unión de esos dos jugó un papel importante y no sólo ella; también Eriol y en cierta forma Tomoyo también tuvieron que ver.

—Entonces comienzo pero que nadie me interrumpa eh.

—Nadie lo hará —con esas breves palabras de parte de Shaoran el silencio vuelve a tomar lugar en el comedor.

—Bien. Todo empezó, mejor dicho, nuestra vida inició…

"Hace ya 10 años cuando Sakura tenía 14 años y estaba en segundo de secundaria, yo tenía 19 y cómo me gusta la cocina estaba iniciando la carrera de Cheff en la Universidad pública de Tomoeda. Como recordarán mis promedios eran buenos por lo que se me dio una beca para estudiar la carrera, Sakura era una chica muy atlética así que no le costó mucho trabajo ser aceptada en el equipo de porristas de la escuela aunque sí que tardó en acoplarse bien ya que por lo despistada los golpes nunca le faltaron…"

—¡Oye Touya! —una mirada divertida le fue devuelta a Sakura de parte de su hermano.

—Creí que no me interrumpirían

—Lo haré si dices cosas malas de mí.

—Si lo digo es porque así lo requiere el relato —la mirada amenazante de Sakura no pasó desapercibida por los invitados.

—Hijos no peleen, Sakura deja a tu hermano terminar de contar y tu Touya no digas cosas que puedan molestar a tu hermana —la voz tranquila de Fujitaka hizo que las pequeñas risas comenzaran de nuevo por el espectáculo dado por los hermanos.

—Está bien papá, continúo…

"Pues nuestra vida en ese entonces supongo que era algo normal; digo "algo" porque como saben mamá murió cuando éramos muy niños, ella era parte importante no sólo de nuestra vida, también de nuestra economía. El ser modelo le daba buenas ganancias y no digo que papá no ganara también con su trabajo de arqueólogo pero entre los dos podían costear de mejor manera nuestros gastos. Cuando ella murió el dolor se hizo presente pero no por eso nos detuvimos en sufrir, a raíz de lo sucedido papá tuvo que encontrar otra opción para seguir generando dinero y fue por eso que tuvo que tomar un segundo trabajo: ser profesor en la Universidad. Su tiempo en la casa se vio reducido y como Sakura era muy pequeña decidí hacerme cargo de ella en todo lo posible para compensar la falta de mamá y el poco tiempo que papá pasaba con nosotros. Es por esto que según ustedes soy un hermano "muy sobreprotector"…

—Es la verdad —la voz de todos al unísono causó algo de gracia en Touya quien no reprimió en mostrar una sonrisa antes de retomar el relato.

"El tiempo pasó para todos, ya nuestra vida había cambiado algo pero el verdadero cambio vino en el tiempo que explicaba antes de que Sakura interrumpiera, ella a pesar de ser todo lo que quieran: popular, bonita, despistada etc. Nunca se le dio tener buenas notas en especial en matemáticas dónde siempre reprobaba. Para ése tiempo ella ya tenía a su grupo de amigos que hasta ahora siguen aquí, me refiero a Tomoyo, Yamasaki y Chiharu; sinceramente a mí me caían bien ellos y no me enojaba cuando la iban a visitar o salían a pasear. El problema fue que llegó de pronto un nuevo integrante al grupito que se tenían; un mocoso pretensioso que se supone era "hábil en matemáticas"…

— ¡Hey! ¡No me digas mocoso!

—Te digo como quiero porque yo lo estoy contando

—Chicos, dejen de pelear, amor por favor sigue —si no fuera por Kaho, Touya y Shaoran hubiesen seguido peleando con las miradas asesinas que se daban. Nuevamente otro suspiro se escuchó de parte del pelinegro antes de continuar.

"Bien pues el mocoso ése comenzó a frecuentar a mi hermana con el pretexto de ayudarle con las matemáticas. La verdad que desde que lo vi por primera vez esperando en la puerta de mi casa a que Sakura saliera para irse juntos a la escuela me di cuenta de que sus intenciones no eran buenas…

—¡Touya! —un segundo grito de parte de los presentes se dejó oír.

—¿¡Qué!? Ya ya, está bien mejor sigo.

"Como decía, pasó cerca de dos meses en que el chico llamado Shaoran conoció a Sakura, noté que ambos tenían sentimientos especiales el uno por el otro y no podía concebir la idea de que de buenas a primeras viniera un niño a robarme lo que tanto había cuidado con cariño; es mi hermana después de todo y sí; me puse algo pesado con ese tema. Reconozco que me excedí al vigilarla de más y ponerle trabas cuando sabía que iba a salir con él. Con los trabajos de la Universidad ni sé de donde rayos sacaba tiempo para molestarlos. A pesar de que Yukito trató de persuadirme en intentar alejarlo de Sakura no hice caso, tal vez fue eso lo que nos llevó a la siguiente situación.

A mitad del semestre, en verano, llegaron dos nuevas personas a nuestra vida. Un chico inteligente y popular que se llamaba Eriol y su hermana pelirroja de facciones dulces que ahora es mi esposa…"

El matrimonio Hiragizawa se da una mirada cómplice y divertida al recordar lo que viene.

"Ambos acababan de mudarse de Inglaterra a Japón por los trabajos de sus padres que eran y son empresarios exitosos, Eriol llegó como nuevo alumno a la clase de Sakura y Kaho a la mía; con lo que Tomoyo y Eriol ya han contado ahora entiendo mejor lo que ocurrió. Tomoyo se enamoró de Eriol y obviamente él correspondió a sus sentimientos; sabiendo lo que yo le hacía pasar a Sakura y como Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, decidieron que para que la deje en paz con el mocoso, yo necesitaba una novia pero por mi lindo carácter —un carraspeo de parte de Kaho hizo que los demás soltaran risitas—al parecer ninguna chica quería acercarse a mí y no es que me importara también. Así que en su búsqueda de candidatas, se toparon con la hermana de Eriol.

Se convencieron con ella cuando se dieron cuenta de que mi trato con la misma era algo afectivo, por cierto, el trato se dio porque en la escuela nos hicieron hacer parejas para trabajar en un proyecto, las parejas fueron al azar así que la suerte hizo que Kaho y yo quedáramos juntos.

Con la aprobación y ayuda de parte de Eriol y también con la participación de Shaoran ya que era el más interesado en arreglar el asunto se ideó un plan para que Kaho sea mi novia. Ella era algo parecida a Sakura, era… un poco despistada también, por eso cuando iba a la casa para hacer el trabajo no le costó mucho entablar una amistad con mi hermana. Aprovechando esto Sakura la convenció, claro, sin decirle los verdaderos motivos, a que se acercara más a mí con el pretexto de que por la cercanía a Navidad quería hacerme un "sorprendente regalo" con el cual compensar tanta atención de mi parte. Ella aceptó tal idea porque de verdad creyó que ese era el único motivo.

Sé que fue algo tonto de mi parte no darme cuenta de lo que se había planeado, es decir, me la encontraba casi siempre ya sea cuando salía de paseo con Yukito, a la hora de comer en la escuela, cuando iba a espiar a mi hermana… digo cuando salía solo a caminar e incluso en la biblioteca. Al principio si me pareció algo sospechoso esto pero nunca le tomé mucha importancia y eso que ya conocen mi lema: las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable. Eso sí, comencé a fastidiarme un poco por esos encuentros casuales.

No se equivoquen, ella me caía bien pero si te encuentras con una persona a cada hora ya de verdad que uno se cansa"

Un poco de vergüenza hace acto de presencia en la cara de Sakura tiñéndose de color carmín sus mejillas, internamente se regaña por las ocurrencias de ése entonces; recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para lograr esos encuentros ya que no era fácil rastrear a su hermano aunque reconoce que Yukito mucho tuvo que ver también ya que lo de la escuela no se podía hacer sin alguien que estuviera cerca para sacar el itinerario de Touya a pesar de que él y su hermano no estudiaran lo mismo. Mientras Touya se preparaba para ser cheff, Yukito estudiaba para ser médico. También siente algo de culpa por utilizar de esa forma a la hermana de Eriol, y pensar que todo eso fue sólo para que Shaoran pudiese ser su novio oficialmente sin esconderse en aquel tiempo.

"—De pronto me di cuenta de algo, Kaho a pesar de ser algo seria con los demás siempre tenía una sonrisa conmigo; cada vez que la veía sonreír algo pasaba dentro de mí que deseaba que sólo fuese dedicada para mi persona. No sé cómo explicarlo pero creo que me había vuelto adicto a esa sonrisa, lo mismo que a esos ojos que me veían con dulzura. Sus pláticas nunca fueron aburridas, mostraba interés en lo que me pasaba y se preocupaba cuando me veía llegar de mal humor a causa de Shaoran y su insistencia en estar cerca de Sakura.

Cada vez Navidad se acercaba más, ya sólo quedaban dos semanas antes de noche buena. El reto de los chicos es que en ésa fecha Kaho y yo nos convirtiéramos en novios así que debieron acelerar un poco más las cosas. Kaho comenzó a frecuentarme más aprovechando que ya éramos amigos; el proyecto hacía tiempo que se había entregado así que la mejor forma de estar juntos era que lo fuéramos. Las vacaciones hicieron acto de presencia así como el invierno frío que comenzó a helar nuestro alrededor.

Para ese momento Kaho ya se había ganado mi confianza y… algo más; ahora entiendo que se había llevado mi corazón pero no lo quería aceptar aún. Yukito se dio cuenta del cambio afectivo que experimentábamos y decidió darnos espacio para que se desarrolle más nuestra relación. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba muy extraño, Sakura comenzó a actuar de forma rara preguntándome en cada momento sino era más feliz ¿raro no? en realidad lo era, siempre lo fui sólo que nunca se me ha dado expresar mis sentimientos. No era tan cariñoso ni romántico, no me interesaban las cosas que se supone deben interesar a los jóvenes de esa edad; simplemente era diferente, soy diferente y soy muy feliz.

Grrr soné cursi —otra estampida de carcajadas se da en el comedor, Fujitaka le da una palmada a su hijo dándole a entender que todos lo saben —bueno pues una noche, cuando Tomoyo se quedó a dormir en casa, las oí hablar algo sobre mi cuando iba a la cocina por agua; hablaban sobre si el plan estaba funcionando o no y es cuando los cables de mi cerebro se conectaron a hacer la relación: Sakura amiga de Tomoyo, Tomoyo novia de Eriol, Eriol hermano de Kaho, Kaho mi… amiga. Caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba pero no quise hacer nada por enfrentar a esas dos; primero debía estar seguro de si Kaho tenía conocimiento de ello.

Al día siguiente ya era 23 de Diciembre, casi Navidad, invité a Kaho a salir y traté de sacarle información con respecto a lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Nada salió de ella, me dijo que sólo quería que nos conociéramos más; ahí es cuando me dijo que sentía algo por mí pero que no podía decir si era exactamente amor. Yo pensaba de igual forma así que no hice nada más o mejor dicho, no quería saber más.

Noche Buena llegó, se hicieron los preparativos necesarios para la celebración en la casa, en ésta misma casa hace 10 años. Se supone que sólo era una cena familiar pero hubieron más invitados esa noche, no pongan esas caras que sé que lo recuerdan, estaban de más Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y Kaho ¿por qué estaban ahí? Ah sí, fueron invitados por Sakura. También recuerdo que papá estaba más feliz de lo normal esa noche y ahora que lo pienso ¿sabías que pasaría verdad?"

—No, pero me lo imaginaba. Podría no estar mucho tiempo con ustedes pero siempre me fijé de lo que les ocurría además de que cuando el amor llega a los hijos siempre lo nota un padre…

"—Ya lo veré prontamente, entonces la velada dio inicio y entre comida y comida ocurrió lo que me temía, el mocoso pidió ser el novio de Sakura. Me opuse, no lo aceptaba a pesar de que papá ya había dado su aprobación y ahí es cuando caí en cuenta de que eso pasó porque había desviado mi atención de ellos. Se supone que era mi tarea hacer que no llegaran a enamorarse pero había fallado y era debido a que me centré en otra persona: Kaho.

Me enojé mucho, comencé una discusión con Shaoran pero no funcionó; estaba en mis límites a pesar de que papá intentó calmarme. No lo soporté más y enfrenté a Sakura, le reclamé a ella y a Tomoyo lo de su plan; les conté cómo las había escuchado aquella noche y cómo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal tontería. Fui duro no solo con ellas, también con Kaho porque llegué a creer que me había engañado aunque ella me lo había negado anteriormente, le grité que si todo fue un plan yo no sería la carta de triunfo de él y con eso último salí de la casa completamente enojado. La nieve que caía fuera era pesada pero no me importó.

No me di cuenta del daño que mis palabras habían hecho, solo pensaba que fui manejado para dejar libre a mi hermana, supuse que Yukito también tenía que ver con eso y por eso no le llamé para decirle cómo me sentía. Quería estar solo.

Vagué por muchas calles sin importarme nada más, estaba harto, harto de todo y tomé una decisión. Aparecí hasta el día siguiente en casa dispuesto a recoger mis cosas he irme de ahí para que Sakura no sintiera el peso de tenerme como su protector. Eso era lo que quería según yo.

Pero no conté con que las malas noticias llegaran, Sakura y mi padre habían salido a localizarme porque necesitaban decirme algo muy malo; Shaoran fue el que viéndome llegar me contó que Kaho había salido a buscarme desesperada por aclarar las cosas. Los demás también salieron en mi búsqueda pero nunca se imaginaron lo que venía, Eriol encontró a su hermana inconsciente y sangrante después de que un auto debido a la nevada volcara cerca de ella y terminara llevándola en su camino.

Tuve miedo, miedo de perderla porque fue hasta ese momento en que sentí el dolor de mi corazón diciendo lo idiota que había sido. Me lancé al hospital sin perder más tiempo. Por suerte el impacto no fue lo suficiente como para matarla o dejarle secuelas permanentes. Estuve con ella todo el tiempo en que le tomó recuperarse, pendiente siempre de su estado.

Reflexioné sobre mi comportamiento y acepté que estaba actuando mal, no tenía que proteger y cuidar siempre a mi hermana porque la vida se trata de eso, de aprender por nuestra cuenta el camino que nos toca recorrer para seguir nuestro destino. Le pedí disculpas a ella y a todos los demás y me resigné a aceptar lo suyo con Shaoran. El amor no elige a quién amar así que le di mi aprobación para su relación, después de todo, él trataba bien a Sakura, estaba al pendiente de ella y se notaba lo mucho que la amaba.

Después de quedar bien con todos fue momento de arreglar mi vida, le rogué a Kaho que me perdonara por lo que había hecho pero ella me dijo que no había nada que perdonar, las cosas pasan por algo. Cuando salió del hospital le pedí que sea mi novia formalmente y ella por supuesto que… no aceptó.

Prefirió que nos siguiéramos conociendo un poco más sin las presiones de que seamos manejados, acepté su propuesta y continuamos con nuestra amistad. El amor siguió haciendo acto de presencia durante un año más compartiendo nuestros grandes momentos y anhelos, le di espacio a mi hermana y me di un espacio para mí mismo. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de nuevo en Navidad. Los mismos invitados que el año anterior pero con la diferencia de que todos estábamos felices, ahora si estaba seguro de que amaba a Kaho y que ella me correspondía; le pedí por segunda ocasión que fuera mi novia y esta vez aceptó.

Lo demás ya lo saben ustedes, terminé la carrera y fui contratado en uno de los mejores restaurants de aquí, ella fue solicitada en una empresa dedicada a servir eventos sociales. Nos casamos después de tres años de noviazgo y aquí estamos, en espera de nuestro primer bebé. FIN"

—Vaya forma de terminar un relato Touya —Yamasaki fue el primero en hablar.

—Excelente, me quedo corto de palabras ante semejante historia —la voz melodiosa del joven de cabellos plateados rebaja la tensión que se había tenido desde que Touya comenzó a narrar.

De nuevo los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes en el hogar de la familia Kinomoto continuando la velada que está a punto de terminar. Afuera la nieve continúa cayendo dejando una suave cortina recubriendo los lugares que toma en su dominio, las luces de colores iluminan la noche que poco a poco comienza a irse.

—Hermano… ¿recuerdas lo que dije ésa Navidad?

Las despedidas comienzan a darse dejando solos a Sakura, Shaoran, Touya y Kaho.

La música navideña vuelve a resonar en la sala, en las demás casas de la ciudad el murmullo de los padres para acurrucar a sus hijos y esperar la llegada de Santa recubre los sonidos de las casas.

— No recuerdo ¿Qué es lo que me dijiste?

Los luceros en el cielo iluminan con un resplandor casi mágico el manto nocturno dando un brillo especial a los copos de nieve que no dejan de caer.

—Te dije: éste es mi regalo para ti, que encuentres el amor porque… más que nada ése siempre fue el motor del plan, que seas feliz por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Por siempre ser mi hermano y ¿qué mejor forma de recompensarte que llenando tu corazón de amor?

—Touya, gracias a todo lo que ocurrió para encontrar ese regalo es que ahora estamos juntos y unidos. Te amo.

—Yo también… te amo

Un beso cálido lleno de sentimientos es lo que los esposos comparten, para no hacer mala compañía tanto Sakura y su novio como Fujitaka optan por dejarlos solos con la chimenea encendida y con el calor de una navidad más que los rodea…

* * *

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, por cierto, como habrán notado es mi primera historia en esta linda comunidad; suelo escribir pero nunca lo he intentado con alguna serie ya que me manejo más en otras categorías así que esta es mi primera vez. Si ustedes lo desean puede no ser la última, de antemano agradezco su tiempo para leerla; ya es ganancia saber que se han interesado.**

**Asi que sin más me despido esperando volver a trabajar por aquí, cualquier duda, sugerencia, reproche o lo que sea son aceptados. Y de nuevo Feliz Día! **

**Atte. Yuki Kanade**


End file.
